We Write Our Own Stories
by Thinking Without Speaking
Summary: Matt Doctor Who was never really an ordinary boy. Even for a wizard. Follow him on his journeys with his friends and brothers throughout the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No ships. Hogwarts AU. UPDATE: ON HIATUS FOREVER. I'm so sorry.
1. Meet Matt Doctor Who

Matt flew through the corridor. He looked back behind him to see if his pursuer was close behind but he was nowhere in sight. He heard faint cries of "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" pounding from behind him. Stupid Daleks. That would only make him run faster. In the heat of the moment he realized he probably shouldn't have done whatever the heck the Dalek was chasing him for. He had forgotten. He would remember later, of that he was sure, but at the moment his mind was scrambled from the large amount of physical exertion he was portraying. He ran past a corner and stumbled, landing in splits. Biting back a cry of shock and pain he hopped up and ran to the Fat Lady's portrait. "FOXTROT!" he practically screamed at the slumbering oil painting. She slowly blinked her eyes and sat up in her chair.

"I _was_ trying to sleep, you know. It's not _my_ job to make sure you students got in bed before dark." Matt thought she was being very annoyingly incompliant.

"Fox_trot_," he emphasized, "And foxtrot _now_."

"Oh alright!" her canvas slowly lifted to reveal a red and gold passageway and Matt could hear her mumble as he raced through, "Children these days… So pushy…"

Matt swiftly pulled the circular door shut behind him. He fell to the floor, exhausted. Slowly but surely he broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. He heard the enemy pass by the painting without a clue. Daleks were such stupid creatures. A figure stumbled down the stairs and her body was surrounded in a reddish glow from the firelight.

"Chin Boy?" asked the purple silk pajama-d figure, "What are you doing in the Common Room so late?"

"Clara!" he exclaimed, running up the stairs to hug her, "So glad you're okay!"

"Uhh…" she awkwardly patted him on the back, "Why…? What happened?"

"I don't know! Too busy to know! Ran into a Dalek, the evil git, and ended up running and falling and doing splits and ending up here!"

"At one in the morning?"

"Well apparently so,"

"And what kind of time is this?" asked a blonde curly-haired girl standing in the doorway.

"A late one…" mumbled a flustered Matt.

"Hello, sweetie,"

"Hi, River…" Matt stared at his feet. He could feel his cheeks heating up. Thankfully (Or not so much, depending on if you were Matt or not), Matt's brother David raced down the steps to greet the floppy-haired child.

Matt was the youngest. Everyone at Hogwarts called him Eleven, due to the fact that he was the eleventh Who to come to Hogwarts. Next in the age line was mature David. He was known as Ten. Matt always thought he was a right good idiot. Down the age line it went Christopher (Nine), Paul (Eight), Sylvester (Seven), Colin (Six), Peter (Five), Tom (Four), Jon (Three), Patrick (Two), and William (One). William, Patrick, and Jon went to Hogwarts at the same time. They were seventh years. David and Matt were both second years. Colin and Peter went at the same time as well and Paul dropped out to take care of David's twin, John. His full name was John Smith Who and he planned to move out with his girlfriend Rose so Paul could go back to Hogwarts. Their other brother, the one they never mention, John Hurt Who sat in jail for his crime. He was born before Christopher. Besides John Hurt and John Smith the rest of the Who family shared the same middle name, Doctor.

"Where have you been?" David enquired.

"Out." huffed Matt.

"I need a _real_ answer."

"I thought the Great David Doctor Who knew _all_,"

"Sarcasm is not further helping your cause, Chinny."

"Chinny?! Well look at you, Mr. Hair-Defies-Gravity!" David huffed and walked back to the dorm.

"Fine, I don't want to know anyways." Matt smirked as his brother slammed the door and he heard angry murmurs of Christopher and Jon.

"You should be nicer to your brothers," remarked Clara.

"Regenerations." corrected Matt. Clara shook her head.

"What goes on in your mind? You call your brothers regenerations and your wands sonic screwdrivers. What even _is_ a sonic screwdriver?"

"This!" Matt held up his 14 ½ inch hornbeam wand with dragon heartstring core. The tip lit green, illuminating his silver paintjob and black grippie. Clara sighed as River smirked.

"You belong in a madhouse!"

"Can't say you belong anywhere better," Matt laughed when he noticed Clara didn't have a response and bounded up the stairway to the dormitories. "G'night, all!" the door creaked open and he silently sidestepped through, closing the door gently behind him. He tiptoed to his bed, passing his friend Rory who was snoring as loudly as a bear, and opened his green trunk. Thankfully, it was silent, and Matt reached in to grab a pair of red cotton pajamas. He stripped off all of his normal day clothes and yanked on the plushy fabric. It was warm. Hopping in to bed, he realized in midair it probably wasn't a good idea because of the bedsprings and turned forward to fall on his face, but realized that wasn't much better and turned sideways to fall into his trunk. He managed to land his butt right on a silver wrench. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from howling, got up and climbed under the covers. Just like his brothers, he rarely ever slept. From his bedside table he grabbed a pair of enchanted scissors that could cut through wood. He snipped part of his wand and grabbed a pair of pliers, setting down the scissors. The pliers grabbed a metal disk from a Petri-dish and he carefully maneuvered the silver prongs to embed the disk inside of the red pulsing core. He set down the pliers and grabbed a welder from a drawer on the stand and put on a welding mask. Flipping the tube on he fused together the wood which only worked because of an enchantment of metal he had cast upon it. Setting down the welder he grabbed sandpaper from under his pillows and sanded down the wood, put the sander away and repainted the piece silver. He blew on it to speed the drying process and put it on his bedside table. Matt smiled. Now aloha-mora was the default setting.

After sitting in bed for five hours he got up and changed for schooling. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and tested it out on the door by flicking it. The door opened. Matt smiled and pat himself on the back. He raced down the stairs and sat on his favorite couch to wait for Clara.

**A/N: Hello again, guys! So, I don't know what you all want the next chapter to have so I've got some options. In your reviews but any of the letters you want, but only two maximum!**

**a) Find out what happened to Matt**

**b) Have Matt and Clara go to the TARDIS**

**c) A boring day of schooling**

**d) Explain the Daleks**

**e) Meet some more of the Doctor's enemies**

**f) Tell you what John Hurt Who did to end up in jail!**

**That's all, folks! Don't forget to leave a letter in the reviews, I can take critiques and flames will be used to make my house warmer! Love you lot and can't wait to write again soon! This should be updated by December 11th, but if you've ever read any of my stories you should know I'm a pretty sucky updator.**


	2. In Which We Enter the TARDIS

Around half an hour later a groggy Clara all but fell down the stairs. Matt jumped up from his place of being slung across the coffee table and ran up to her. Clara held her arms out for a hug but Matt grabbed her left hand and pulled her through the painting. She yelped in surprise and tripped, Matt now dragging her completely. Watching Matt's muscles pull her effortlessly she started to ask him questions.

"Where are we going?"s were heard along with "My arm hurts, Matt!"s and "What's so urgent all of a sudden?"s. Matt was done listening to her whine and made sure to let Clara's head hit a banister. She shut up.

After five minutes Matt stopped and let go of Clara's hand. She glared at him as she stood up and rubbed her shoulder profusely. Matt closed his eyes and walked past the wall repeatedly. Clara, who was terrific at reading lips I might add, saw him mouthing the words "TARDIS key," over and over and over again. She smiled. A rectangular section of the wall turned blue and began to open as if the doors had always been there. Some people called it the Room of Requirement. Not them. The Who family had a certain gene that turned the Room of Requirement into something different. Something _so_ different. Far more magical than the whole entire school itself. The TARDIS.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Matt," she tried but her words fell on deaf ears. "Matt! Matt, what about school?" he waved his hand absentmindedly.

"Taken care of. Done. Kaput! The Cybermen filled the classrooms with a Cyber-disease. No one's going to school until the teachers find out a way to clear it without inhaling it." Clara smirked.

"What happens if they catch it?" Clara asked. Matt nudged her arm and laughed.

"They come up with equally as awful names," Clara's grin was too big for her squishy cheeks (Or at least that was how Matt described them). Matt strode through the door like nobody's business and quickly set to work on flipping switches. The TARDIS was telepathic but Matt liked to make everything feel real and exciting. Clara had to admit that it worked. "Where to today?" the floppy-haired 12 year old asked his companion.

"Everywhere and Everywhen." her eyes glinted but they couldn't compare to the shine of her friend's.

"I knew I picked the right one from the start," he ruffled her hair causing her to glare at him menacingly but she couldn't hold back a giggle of appreciation. "Everywhere it is!" he yanked on a lever hard and the place began to shake as a blue door appeared opposite of the one they came in through. Matt bowed and turned a hand towards the door and Clara curtsied. She opened the door and looked out. And down. And further down. And further than further down.

It was beautiful.

The farthest reaches of space nuzzled against her forehead. It blew star kisses through the immobile air. And down, so far down below the TARDIS sat a beautiful orange planet. Matt had claimed it his on his second day on the TARDIS. He named it Gallifrey. The TARDIS couldn't land there and that's what Matt thought was so special. It was unknown. If it was like the world they lived in (And Matt hoped to whatever god out there that it wasn't) they wouldn't ever know. And that, always said Matt, that was the beautiful part.

Clara scooted over to the left side and sat down. Matt sat down beside her. Their legs dangled percautiously from the edge of safety. Clara wondered if anyone on the planet below could see them. She waved anyways. Matt grinned widely at her. He never knew why, he liked to say, he just knew who. Clara always thought that was a pun on his last name. But at moments like this, the precious ones where all was silent but so, _so_ cherished by both she really understood. Very clearly. Matt lay down and she lay beside him. They listened to the soft yearning of the galaxies far beyond. Their hearts beat in unison to the drum of life.

After awhile Clara started to nod off and Matt closed the doors. Clara startled awake. He ran over to the infamous levers and pulled the right ones to delete the door. "School's going to start in twenty minutes," he explained. "We're not even in the Common Room." The duo ran out of the door and Matt locked the TARDIS back into being a wall. They had a grand race to see who could reach the Fat Lady the fastest. Matt let Clara win like always. She couldn't say she didn't appreciate it. They ran their opposite ways and collected their stuff for their first class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. At the same time they both tumbled down the steps and ran to the third tower.

After five minutes of exhausting running they ended up in Transfiguration. They were thankfully two minutes early and sat in their spots. Professor McGonagall had her I-have-a-headache-so-be-quiet-or-I'll-turn-you-into-a-frog face on so Matt pulled out a green and a purple pen. He handed Clara the purple one and pulled out a sheet of parchment.

Hello, Clara!

_Hello, Doctor!_

How was your little trip to Gallifrey?

_Magnificent! I'm glad you got to see it again. :D_

Matt laughed at her simple colon D. He had thought they were above emoticons being big second years and all. McGonagall shot him with a look and he stopped abruptly. Clara glared at him.

What?

Clara's pen remained in her hand.

What did I do?

Matt waited until at one point he finally gave up and put down his pen. Clara burst into silent laughter.

WHAT?!

_Nothing._

Matt knew when nothing really meant nothing. This was one of those times. He glared at her and put his pen away for class. Clara giggled. He gave her a stare and she shut up quickly.

McGonagall was talking.

She had been talking the whole class.

Matt didn't think she would ever _stop_ talking.

He pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to fold. Clara glanced at him curiously but turned back to the board when she wasn't provided with an answer. His hands were blurs of paper and skin. Finally the hands stopped and he put the folded piece of paper behind the desk so no one could see it. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and poked it in the figure's mouth. That would silence it. Then he whispered a spell and the paper came to life. He put it on the desk and made Clara look. She would have gasped if not for the teacher talking.

A baby chick was running around the table. Matt made a paper egg to match and cracked it open to put the chick inside. He gave it to Clara as soon as the bell rang. They walked to the Dining Hall and talked the whole way there.

**A/N: Yup! I updated early, only because you guys were so nice. :D Options for next chapter:**

**a) Find out what happened to Matt**

**b) Explain the Daleks**

**c) Meet some more of the Doctor's enemies**

**d) Tell you what John Hurt Who did to end up in jail!**

**To help you not be completely clueless on what you choose, here are some spoilers:**

**a) What happened to Matt involves Clara**

**a2) And another Clara**

**a3) And another Clara**

**b) These Daleks aren't the way you're used to seeing them**

**c) All but not limited to: Sontarans, Daleks, Cybermen, and Weeping Angels**

**d) Gallifrey falls.  
Pick wisely, my friends! You make this story worth writing!**


	3. In Which We Read the Minds of Our Heroes

Matt opened the door to the portrait hole. Clara looked over at him to see if they could go back to the TARDIS but Matt looked… Grumpy? Angry? Bored? Ashamed? No… He looked more…

Sad.

Clara ran over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder because he wasn't paying attention to her. Matt turned around and stared at her. He looked surprised, confused, and genuinely happy. Clara was going to ask him what was wrong but before she could open her mouth Matt pulled her into a hug. His hands were tight on her back and his arms were tense. She decided it was a better idea to let him be when Matt started shaking softly.

"Shh… C'mon, what is it? You can tell me," Clara tried. Matt gripped her tighter. She could barely hear his muffled response.

"You died," Matt said, "And I couldn't do anything about it."

"I'm sorry, what? I'm right here, Matt! It was just a nightmare,"

"No, it wasn't! You fell off of the Astronomy Tower with an enchanted snowman! Now I know that that makes me sound even more like I'm dreaming but you did! The body is still there. How can you be here?" Matt's face was a mask again and all that shone through was his curiosity. He let her go and mumbled an apology about hurting her.

"I don't know! I don't recall dying. I think one would remember that sort of thing,"

"They would… And I had seen you die again before with that Dalek… He made you robotic-acting like them… You died saving me from the rest of the Daleks!"

"You mean when you started laughing at the portrait hole?"

"That's the time! And you said remember… Remember what?"

"I dunno. Dying? And surviving?"

"Surviving… Why does that ring so many bells? Surviving, surviving, surviving…" Matt started to pace in circles. He jumped. "Another word for surviving is living! Maybe that's exactly what they did!"

"I don't get it,"

"Maybe they were alive and you just… Forgot! Amnesia! What if those girls _weren't you_?"

"I thought you said they _were_ me."

"No, they can't be, you're obviously you. The Dalek called herself Oswin and the fallen one called herself Oswald. Quick, Clara, what's your full name?"

"Clara Oswin Oswald…"

"Aha! They're related! To you! And they looked exactly like you… You're a triplet!"

"But I don't remember any siblings."

"That's why I said amnesia! I bet it was a memory charm. Probably from someone I don't like. We have two options. Option A: I go through your memories and we figure this out. Option B: We leave it as is. I hate option B but I won't do this unless you let me." Clara nodded.

"But I don't want you looking through _all_ of my memories. I need privacy, you know. How do I do that?"

"When I look through your memories you can shut any door you don't want me to see. Put a big red X on it though, otherwise when I find the memory of your sisters, or not, I'll be able to tell which is which. Got it?"

"Yeah," Clara took a deep breath and relaxed. "Just get it over with." Matt smiled reassuringly at Clara and stuck his hands on her head. He closed his eyes and started to mouth something, probably directions she thought. Suddenly her vision clouded. When it cleared she was looking at a white room with dozens of doors. She immediately knew what they held. Walking the halls she looked at the doors. _First boyfriend_ her mind told her on one and she shut it and marked it with a marker that had appeared in her hand. She walked and closed and marked and wandered. She came across Matt a while back. "Chin!" she exclaimed. "C'mon, it isn't around he-," she had tried to grab onto his arm but she had passed through it.

Oh.

_Oh._

She was alone in her mind.

Matt was lost in it.

This wasn't a great turn of events.

Matt wandered around and she followed. He looked at all of the doors and skipped over the marked ones. She identified them out loud to entertain herself. "Breakfast 5/9/08," she had said right before she stopped in her tracks. The next one was labeled _Siblings_ in her mind. It was locked. She took out her red marker and wrote _OVER HERE_ quickly. She kicked the door with repeated _bang_s to get Matt's attention. He turned around and ran to the door. His sonic screwdriver was pulled out and he waved it at the door. The door ticked open and Matt ran inside. He looked around the walls at the pictures that looked like Clara but weren't Clara. It was odd, seeing his best friend so many times but all in the same picture. He nodded. It was done. He began to walk out of the room but Clara couldn't see him leave because her vision clouded again. When it cleared she was inside another white room, but much longer than her own. She walked past the doors and opened one at random.

The inside was marked _Daleks_. She was interested on how they had met. The wall had a giant flat screen TV inside. She had never worked a TV before, but tried anyways. There was a control-y thing and it was covered in little press-y things. She pressed the press-y thing with the circle with the line inside and the TV turned on. She tried the arrow press-y and a video began playing. It showed the Daleks and the Whos.

The Daleks and the Whos had grown up in the same orphanage. Unlike the Whos, the Daleks knew who their parents were. They were military officials and killed everyone who wasn't on their side. The Daleks were just the same, but worse. If you weren't wanting to become a Dalek they would kill you. Painfully. The Daleks were humans, just like the Whos but they also… Weren't. They colored their hair bronzes, golds, silvers, reds, oranges, yellows, purples, greens, blues, and the leader Dalek colored his hair white. They were Scottish blokes so they wore long kilts with baubles full of gun powder stuck on the sides. Their kilts were armor, thus made of metal and their tops were metal as well. There were no girls. They had been labeled as weak and had been…

Exterminated.

It was awful and Clara watched in horror. They had vaporizing spells on their wands. Each had two. One looked like a plunger and the other like a whisk. They could only afford two because their foster father, Davros, was rich.

The Whos had kept the same middle and last name so they would be adopted together. Since John Hurt and John Smith hadn't wanted to change them Paul and David stuck close. They had been adopted by the Timelords, a very important family in the Ministry of Magic. Everyone feared them and called them the Grand High Council of Gallifrey. They had always waged war against Davros but now they both had weapons. Davros turned his sons into monsters and Timelords turned their sons into monsters as well, but at least the Whos had consciousness through it. Matt was five at the time, David and JS both being six. They all kept those three safe. JH lost sight of who he was. The Last Battle of Gallifrey ended by the hands of John Hurt Who in between Gallifrey St. and Skaro Rd.

The video skipped out and Clara's vision clouded again. It cleared and she was in the Common Room with Matt. He stared at her.

"Where did you go?" asked Matt.

"What happened to John?" Clara asked. Matt gulped.

"Sit down. It's a long story."

**A/N: Hi! Did you like it? It's my least favorite chapter. :( Anyways, options! And there are new ones! And finding out what John Hurt Who did is going to happen anyways. :D**

**a) Another TARDIS trip**

**b) Some more of Matt's companions**

**c) Obnoxious graffiti**

**d) Badgers!**

**Spoilers:**

**a) YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR THIS OR I WILL NOT DO THIS OPTION**

**b) Come along, Ponds!**

**c) Hello, Sweetie**

**d) I'm pretty sure you get this one.**

**Anyways, on the badgers! Apparently there's an episode with Matt and badgers? Can someone please tell me what season and what episode? Thanks! Don't forget to pick 1 to 2 options from above and tell me if you can please! Thanks, lovelies!**


	4. In Which We Converse Upon John Hurt Who

"John was born before Christopher. He never thought he belonged anywhere and succumbed to peer pressure easily. He didn't change his middle name because he never believed himself a real Who. When we were adopted by the Timelords, John became the monster they all forced him to be. He was the only one of us to slaughter and make bleed. We didn't blame him, even after he got dragged off to prison.

"He had killed Daleks a plenty and his hands were so bloodstained they could soak a sponge. We tried to keep him off of the streets and get him into books or movies or _something_ but the Timelords had trained him to have murder as the only thing on his mind. He finally decided to end it when he went into a small fit of rage and pushed William and I down a flight of stairs. David had contacts with Torchwood, a secret military base trying to keep all of the other continent invaders out. John filled a form to buy a giant bomb.

"It was called 'The Moment'. The girl who sold it, Bad Wolf, as she called herself, was Rose's twin sister. She lived on the streets and Rose only saw her in times of dire need. Bad Wolf explained the consequences of the bomb. All of Skaro and Gallifrey would die. He would survive. And so would his brothers. He would have to live with himself. We were never there for him. We didn't know…" Matt got a little choked up, "We didn't know that he was going to do something like this. David counted how many children there were that day. My friends and best friends died… Romana went up in flames… Susan, bless her heart; she always called William 'Grandfather' as an inside joke, was never found. We were heartbroken. But when John started to leave we grabbed him and held him close. Told him he was the Doctor when no one else could be. A little bit of us all died that day. But we couldn't lose what we had left. We knew what John had done and when the court order was filled out and he was told to fill his sentence we fought and kicked and after that…

"John was in jail. We left the remains of Gallifrey and went to Hogwarts. Our communication amongst ourselves broke down. We can't visit John due to the fact that he's a 'Dangerous criminal and should not be associated with'. Well there's no one I'd rather be brothers with than him." Matt finished and Clara hugged him tight.

"That was real brave of you to tell me. I'm proud of you." Clara smiled and lifted her hand to ruffle his hair. "When are you going to see him again?"

"10 years. He'll be 25. I'll be 22. On his birthday we can send him things. He's told us he's going to escape. I hope he does. We miss him but I don't want him to get caught again and have to go longer."

"Don't worry, Matt. He'll be alright."

"I hope so." Matt rubbed his hands over his face with a groan. "I hope so." he repeated. Clara smiled and Matt looked at her curiously. She ran upstairs to her dormitory and ran back down, stumbling because of the big thing in her arms. It was covered in a blanket. Matt was about to question her but she quickly ran over to him and yanked the blanked off with her teeth. It fell crumpled to the floor. Matt looked back up at the thing and gasped.

It was…

But no…

It couldn't be…

"A BADGER!" Matt squealed (Not girly at all. Completely manly.) and grabbed the animal from Clara. "HOLYRASSILIONTHANKYOUCLARA!" he took some time to get his bearings straight and then exclaimed, "Your name is Charlie!"

"Charlie the Badger?"

"Problem?"

"Not at all." Matt hugged the heck out of Charlie. Charlie squirmed uncomfortably but when he found the right spot he seemed to love Matt.

"Why'd you get me a badger?"

"Happy birthday!" Matt was taken aback. It couldn't be his birthday… He had his birthday last year! Didn't that amount to something? He could've sworn that his birthday was later! Didn't he just turn eleven?

"Is it?" Clara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Of course it's your birthday! How can you forget your birthday? I mean, it comes on the same day and has for your whole life,"

"But days don't come at the correct times. I could've been born two days ago as of twelve years away and no one would know it because the clocks are wrong," Matt huffed, "And there would be no one to tell!"

"And that's why they're right by majority," she countered. "And I got you a badger so shut up about it."

"BADGERS!" Matt squealed. He took a deep breath and Clara groaned and tried to race over to him before he started.

_"Badger_

_badger_

_badger_

_badger_

_badger_

_badger_

_badger_

_badger_

_badger_

_badger_

_badger_

_Mushroom_

_Badg-,"_

Clara held her hand over his mouth. He squeaked in protest. "CMRWA!" she heard. She assumed he was trying to call her name. She gripped his face harder so no sound whatsoever could escape. He clawed at her fingers.

A storm brewed outside. The windows clanked and the rain thunderdrummed against the panes. Lightning struck trees and burnt them to a crisp. The thunder shattered their eardrums. The floor creaked and shook.

"That was sudden." remarked Clara.

"Certainly was…" a giant patch of thunder rattled their heads. Matt slowly slipped open the window and stuck his hand outside. The rain felt normal. But… It was going backwards. Suddenly the second tower faded from existence. His brother David was in there! The rain fell off of the space where the tower had been so he was reassured that the tower was still there, just on either an invisibility charm or a projection hex. The portrait hole creaked open. Inside walked a sodden figure, soaked to the bone. His stripped outfit was two sizes too big. Matt dropped Charlie.

"Hello, Matt."

"John?"

**A/N: Hello, guys! Sorry about being late so I gave you a quick surprise cliffhanger! Hope you like it! My goal is to make it to 1,000 words so sorry if I bored you with the whole badger scene. I don't have any ideas for you to choose because I'm bone dry! If you guys would like, go PM me with these words:**

**"I would like to enter this contest:**

**Name: (Fill out your name)**

**Slight description of yourself: (Do that)**

**Personality: (Describe how you'd react to certain things)"**

**After I have at least ten of those I'll make sure to put YOU in a chapter! I'll be choosing one at random so it's not rigged. It may not be the next one or the one after that, but anyone is welcome to join! Your house is a default Gryffindor so you don't really have a choice on that. See you later, lovelies!**


	5. In Which John Hurt Goes Into Hinding

"I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me!"

"I never forget a face. How did you recognize _me_?"

"The chin,"

"Oi!" Matt cried. "Well if you're not going to be nice I won't help you with… uh… what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I need a place to hide. They must have noticed I'm gone by now. I can't go back, Matt!"

"I know. How did you get here, anyways?"

"The Bad Wolf girl. She had a truck called the 'Rift' and we took that. She dropped me off in a forest and I walked over to Hogwarts. I met David on the way here. I don't think he knew who I was." Matt patted him on the back.

"I think I know just the person. Or two people, but I'm guessing you don't want to be locked away in Elizabeth's prison. C'mon and be quick, she hasn't the time to hang around everywhere!" Matt rushed out of the door. His legs flew every which way and he barely stayed on track but did it well enough. He somersaulted down the stairs and Clara helped him up, John still catching up. Again he flew off, Clara being dragged by his purple coattail. She sighed. She sat still and bumped into the same corners Matt did and watched John huff behind. He looked at her as if to say _is he always like this? _ She shrugged. Matt stopped running in front of the Ravenclaw door and Clara flew into the back of his legs. He yelped in surprise.

"Who are we seeing anyways?" asked and annoyed Clara.

"My friend. Madge Arwell. She has a wardrobe." Matt smiled widely and John looked uncomfortable.

"I'm going to hide _in a wardrobe_?"

"This is Hogwarts! It's a _magical _wardrobe!"

"Like Narnia?"

"I don't know Narn-I-ya is but probably!" Matt knocked on the door. A screeching voice filled the corridor.

"A broken clock is right twice a day, what are these times?" Matt held his ears.

"When it's sober!" he joked.

"With a wit such as thoust, one can never be so as careful." the voice scolded. A black dot appeared on all of their hands and the door swung open.

"Thanks, Siren!" Matt shouted and raced through. "MADGE!" he shouted. A blonde, curly-haired girl peeked down the stairs.

"Caretaker!" she squealed and ran down the steps. He gave her a big hug. "Did you let your friends spend Christmas alone? And I hope you got your helmet screwed on the right way this time! Can't have me helping you to the portrait hole when you're covered in Quidditch Pitch mud!"

"No and yeah! Okay, my brother came back from prison for blowing up the neighborhood and he needs to hide in the wardrobe I got you for Christmas last year!" Clara sighed, not thinking the girl would believe it for a second.

"Oh of course, come right this way!" declared Madge and Matt followed her up the spiral staircase. Clara gaped at her and looked back at John. John was gaping back. They climbed the stairs slowly, wondering just _how_ many odd friends the twelve-year-old had.

They came across a large purple room with bewitched spinning chairs and a giant Christmas tree. A box-looking wardrobe dangled in the air. Matt motioned for them all to follow him as he climbed into the box.

"How can we all fit in there? I mean, it's absolutely preposter-," John's words died in his throat as he stepped into the wardrobe. It was snowing. And there were trees. There were forts. _Inside a 4 by 4 foot wardrobe_. John wasn't short, he had to climb through the doors, and he could stand freely with miles of open sky above him! He was about to "Hummina hummina hummina" but Matt hushed him.

"It's a portal. Doesn't look like it, but it is. This'll be where you hide! There's a giant wood tower and the acid rain season is over, so you'll be safe. Madge is on good terms with the wooden people who live there, so you'll be okay. Besides the occasional taking-over-your-brain-to-use-your-mouth-to-talk, you'll be okay." John nodded and looked around. Matt started trudging through the snow about 30 yards and stopped in front of a wooden castle. He pushed John through the door. "There's 719 books in there and Madge'll bring you food every day. And, I mean, there's nothing out there but trees, so you can… you know… go… wherever you like. There's a giant candle there so you don't burn the souls of the trees, so good luck with that to keep warm. A whole bunch of blankets and snack foods are in there too, and water is snow so you can't worry about that." John nodded. He sat in the giant wooden throne.

"Comfortable?" asked Clara. John smiled and nodded. His slight goatee wobbled with his head.

"Thank you." he said thoughtfully. "Can you have the others visit me? I've missed them very much." Matt nodded.

"Sure thing! And we've missed you! They'll be so glad to see you again! Although William's gonna be barking your ear off about staying in jail… And getting in cars with strange girls who sell bombs for a living… And not seeing him first… And growing a beard… And wearing stripes on a Tuesday… He's gotten even pickier since you've been gone," Matt counted on his fingers.

"I'll take that into account next time I see him." laughed John.

"But don't tell him I said that. He's gonna bash my head in and restrict me from going to Quidditch games for the rest of my _life_! And I'm only twelve, imagine how long that's gonna be!" John smiled at his younger brother's antics.

"You'll be _fine_. Remember, you once told me you were the King of Fine! Well, until Amy reminded you that that sounded wrong so then you called yourself the King of Okay." John recalled.

"Because I _am_. Clara made me a crown and everything!"

"I was being sarcastic. I said I _would_ if you didn't shut up."

"And so I kept talking! You owe me a crown!" Clara laughed.

"Well, we've got to go. You make sure that you aren't bored, okay?" John nodded.

"Will do, commander." John pulled a salute. Matt giggled (A very manly giggle, as he had explained himself) and walked back out of the wardrobe. He and Clara, after saying goodbye and thank you to Madge, went back to the Common Room.

**A/N: Hisees! How are you lot? Sorry for the wait, this chapter was a butt to write! I don't want to copy any episodes or Harry Potter books but I'm running fresh out of ideas. If there's something you want me to try to write, I'll definitely think about it! Love ya lots! I call you lovelies for a reason! :P I mean, this chapter had so many awful rough drafts that I printed one out and ripped it to shreds like it was a freaKIN' TIGER-IMPALA THAT HAD OPPOSABLE THUMBS AND WORKED FOR TREES AND ITS HORRID GUTS LIE STRANDED AT MY FEET AND SO I PIck them up carefully and put them in the trash and write a new one. :) See ya later, lovelies!**


	6. In Which Matt Finds a Red Button

Matt had been gone for awhile now. Clara was starting to get worried. She felt a buzzing in her pocket and took out the inconvenience. Matt had told her that they needed phones for absolutely no reason. She sighed and pressed the 'answer' button.

"Clara! Clara, we have a problem!" came the fuzzy voice from the other line.

"What problem?" Clara asked.

"Well, there was this big red button-," Clara sighed. "And you know how much I love me a big red button! So, you know, I just kinda ran over to it and pressed it and-,"

"Matt, just tell me what's wrong!"

"My finger is still on the button."

"Yeah, and?"

"It's getting tired."

"So?"

"The button is getting REALLY hot."

"Take your finger off, then!"

"But there's this really suspicious looking thing with a big hole in it right in front of my face."

"And?"

"It says 'Matt Trap'."

"So? How do you know it's connected to the button?"

"I like buttons." Clara sighed.

"Okay, where are you?"

"In front of a big button and a big hole."

"Specifics?"

"I don't know! I think I'm too busy trying not to let go of the button,"

"Someday you could just walk past a button."

"Never gonna happen." Clara grabbed her wand and stood up with a huff.

"Right, looking for a big button."

"No, don't look for a big button! Look for a small button!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because big buttons tend to shrink into small buttons when one places their finger upon them,"

"Oh, shut up."

"Not a chance."

"Where could you be? I don'- Are you in Amy's room?"

"You know, I think I might be!"

"Why would you be in Amy's room?"

"To press the big red button!"

"How did you see the big red button from not-in-Amy's-room?"

"I felt it. In my head. It was calling to me."

"Really? I doubt it."

"Yeah, it said 'Matt, don't press that button'."

"Wasn't that just Amy?" she could hear Matt huff.

"It _could've _been the button."

"So it wasn't the button?" Matt hesitated.

"'Button' sounds too formal. How about Charlie?"

"No."

"Fine then, Fredrickson."

"No, we're not naming Amy's button!" she stomped up the steps to her friend's room. Clara opened the door and saw Matt standing there with his finger on a button. She hung up. Matt heard her enter and turned around. The button wasn't being pressed anymore. Clara winced at the sound of an electric shock and looked back at Matt. He looked fine but very sad. He was holding something.

"No!" he held up the thing. It wasn't recognizable. "She must've worked with River!" he pulled a pouty face and groaned. His hands flew into the air and the thing flopped. "Look at what it did to my fez!" Clara chuckled. He tried to put it on his head but it continued to slip off and hung limply on his ear lobe. "Now it's like some deranged earring!"

"That's what it is now." remarked Clara. Matt sat down on Amy's bed with a large frown hanging on his face. His floppy fez matched his face. Amy stormed in the room, Rory tagging along behind.

"Raggedy Man!" shouted Amy. Matt huffed. He didn't like being called 'Ragged Man'. He was only raggedy once! Amy had found him after he had ran into a bear and fed him. He looked at the crack in her wall. "What are you doing in my room? Didn't I tell you now to press the button?!"

"Yes, you did, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you," Amy sighed. She called for her cousin, River. The curly-haired thirteen year old walked in in a towel. Her hair was in a towel as well.

"Yes, mother?" Amy smiled at the nickname.

"The Doctor isn't listening to safety warnings again." River looked at the Doctor.

"Hello, Sweetie," she smiled and Matt flushed. She stepped cautiously close to her boyfriend and traced his jaw line. He gulped. Without warning she whipped her hand back and flung it across the youngest Who's face. She rubbed her hands together then blew a kiss and stalked out of the room. Matt rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Ow-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-w_!" he pressed his hands to his cheeks, making a fish face. "What's with it with all of you people and slapping?!" his voice was muffled and barely understandable. His hands slipped down. Amy ruffled his hair.

"Look who's acting like a little baby beanie boo," she cooed mockingly. Matt shooed her hands away and fixed his fringe. The fez lay forgotten on the floor after flying off when River slapped his head back.

"Maybe I'll just leave you here and I _won't_ take you on another adventure." Amy quieted.

"No?" asked Amy. Clara rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"All of time and space, everything that ever happened, everything that ever will, all the places ever and ever will be! Where do you want to go?" Matt asked with a smug smile. Amy, Rory, and Clara shared a glance. At the same time they spoke.

"Queen of England."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the wait, but I've got a few tests to go (Thank gosh I'm not in High School to have Finals yet) 'till break tomorrow! Then I'll do more chapters! :D Queen of England! I have a phone call all set up for Amy and Matt. :D Make sure you thank Xion5, my role-play partner, for giving me the stimulation to come up with it. :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD See ya later, lovelies!**


	7. I Regret To Inform You Author's Note

**I**

**Am**

**So**

**Sorry.**

**I promise you!**

**I felt so bad every moment I didn't update this, I swear I thought about it at least once everyday, I promise!**

**But...**

**I'm going to have to say it sometime...**

**We Write Our Own Stories is now on...**

**Hiatus.**

**I am SO SORRY!**

**I feel really, really bad about this!**

**But you see, I've gotten into and read Homestuck and with every passing day I have lost interest in Doctor Who JUST SLIGHTLY, just enough so I can't write any more stories for it.**

**I am obsessed and it's not necessarily a good thing. :(**

**I really, really hope you can forgive me, so to make up for it a little bit, I'm going to let you guys do something if you would like!**

**You may write chapters for this story if you want!**

**I won't post them, so just make sure in your summary you put ****_somewhere_**** in there We Write Our Own Stories. :) I'll check them out, not the M ones, though. :P If you want me to comment, I will, but I can understand if you all hate me. :P**

**I'll post everything I've got on the characters right now, and I haven't updated it in awhile so it may be a little off or may not make sense. :)**

**Doctor Who Hogwarts AU:**  
**Doctors- Matt Doctor Who with all 10 brothers, David Doctor Who, Christopher Doctor Who, Paul Doctor Who, Sylvester Doctor Who, Colin Doctor Who, Peter Doctor Who, Tom Doctor Who, Jon Doctor Who, Patrick Doctor Who, and William Doctor Who. They have their two muggle brothers, John Hurt Who and David's twin John Smith Who, used to stay with the large foster family, the Timelords who form a large part of the Ministrey of Magic and are called the Court of Rassilion. The brothers changed their middle and last names to stick together except for John Hurt and John Smith who simply refused because of their nonmagical properties but the others made sure they got adopted as well. Their whole family's nicknames are the Doctor, but Matt is Eleven, David is Ten, Christopher is Nine, Paul is Eight, Slyvester is Seven, Colin is Six, Peter is Five, Tom is Four, Jon is Three, Patrick is Two, and William is One. John Hurt is called War and John Smith is called Tentoo. They never meet at school and no one knows they're brothers. Unless one of them tells you. Born on Gallifrey Street. Live in England. Their real mother's name was Theta. Their real father's name was Sigma. This is called the Name Secret. Theta Sigma. All in Gryffindor. John Smith has moved in with Rose Tyler. John Hurt wallows in jail for what he has done. Tom is deathly afraid of spiders.**

**Clara Oswin Oswald- Had two twin sisters who Matt watched die. The Daleks killed first sister Oswin and magicked snow to form killer snowmen and added intelegence to a frozen corpse who chased second sister Oswald off the roof of the tower. The Daleks caused an "accident" when they tried to kill third sister, Clara. She got amnesia and forgot she was the last tripplet. Matt finally figured it out when he read her mind. She loves to help the House Elves bake dinner, especially the Souffles. Matt calls her Souffle girl or Impossible Girl and she calls him Chin Boy. She was hired to babysit two children, Artie and Angie Maitland. Was told and met all of the Doctors. All in Gryffindor.**

**Amelia Pond- Originally from Scotland, hates Hogwarts because of its English-ness. She met Matt and they became best friends. She didn't care as much about England anymore. Fell in love with her childhood friend, Rory Williams. Engaged. When not at Hogwarts lives with her aunt. Matt saved her life when her powers came out and she nearly got sucked into a black hole. She calls him Raggedy Man/Doctor due to the fact that when she met Matt he had rolled down a hill and came across a wild bear. He hadn't eaten in a day so she had to feed him. Called Amy. Gryffindor.**

**Rory Williams- Obsessed with Romans. Loves Amy. Later meets Matt, a bit disgruntled at first but learns to live with it. Goes in a comatose state and believes he had to wait by a box for 2000 years for Amy to come out. Called Idiot by Amy. Hufflepuff.**

**River Song- Cousin of Amelia. Girlfriend of Matt. Pushy. Loves archeology. Knows about the Doctors. Met David once. Knows the Name Secret. Can pilot the TARDIS. Lost her magical ability to save Matt from dying.**

**Associated Non-Companions- Make up on the go.**

**Companion Headcannon- Met with the Doctor due to reason. Make up on the go. Called Companions by the school.**

**TARDIS- The Room of Requirement. The doors are locked to only opening for the Doctors. Each Doctor has a control pannel in mind, thus different TARDISes. The TARDIS can be telepathic in the real Doctor Who, but they prefer to pilot. Room transforms into space or planets or different timelines. The doors turn blue when the Doctor opens it. No one knows about it but the Doctors and the Companions.**

**Daleks- A very large family. Born on Skaro Street. The Who family and the Dalek family had a large dispute which resulted in John Hurt blowing up Skaro and Gallifrey in the process. Hate everything to do with the Doctors. Lots of Daleks survived but only the Doctors survived from Gallifrey. Eventually Clara erases the memory of the Doctor from the Dalek's minds.**

**Cybermen- Evil robotic-acting family that take nearly all foster children and make them one of them. After the Doctors to convert.**

**Sontarans- An expirement gone wrong by the potions master. He dropped a potion over that period of Slytherin's heads and they became potato-like and like spacesuits.**

**Silence- Dementors! Matt gives all of his friends rememberalls to remember encounters with them.**

**Other aliens- Other families and/or science expiriments. Make up on the go.**

**And that's it!**

**Again, I'm ****_so_**** sorry, and I know if you guys do write more chapters they'll be perfect. :)**

**So,**

**Signing off,**

**This was We Write Our Own Stories. :)**


End file.
